prismfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Solo
Até que ponto um tiro pode mudar a vida de uma pessoa? Após o ocorrido com os purificadores, Ezra decide deixar a P.R.I.S.M. para passar um tempo com sua família, na esperança de que isso pudesse ajudar em sua recuperação. Sinopse por capítulo Capítulo 1: New York, I love you, but you're bringing me down Ezra retorna a Nova York em uma tentativa frustrada de encontrar Ophelia em seu antigo apartamento no Brooklyn. Capítulo 2: Home again Sob uma leve nevasca, Ezra chega à casa de sua família e tem uma reunião com Zenaye, sua mãe, após vários meses sem vê-la ou sequer dar sinal de vida. No dia seguinte, ao acordar tarde, ele se pega chorando aleatoriamente ao observar a própria imagem no espelho do banheiro, e sua mãe o ouve. Os dois têm uma breve conversa depois do almoço sobre o motivo do choro, e Ezra acaba contando, ainda que não fosse o único motivo e poupando os detalhes, sobre seu "término" com Ophelia. Um pouco depois, Ephram chega em casa e, deparando-se com o irmão, inicia uma discussão sobre a falta de contato de Ezra com sua família e sobre como isso estava afetando o emocional de Zenaye. No fim, indignado, o garoto sobe correndo para o seu quarto, deixando a briga em aberto. Capítulo 3: There's a star for everyone Sentado no meio-fio em frente a sua casa, Ezra é pego de surpresa por um de seus irmãos, Eko Yohannis, enquanto olhava para o céu despreocupado. O menor acaba se juntando ao mais velho e os dois conversam por um tempo sobre constelações. Capítulo 4: Memorial Ezra vai com os irmãos até um parque próximo para que eles pudessem aproveitar os últimos dias de inverno brincando de guerra de bola de neve. Quando resolve brincar com sua irmã, Rebekah, acaba sendo atingido no peito, exatamente onde levara o tiro, e tem um flashback bastante vívido do fatídico momento com os Purificadores, o que o faz perder as estruturas e cair no chão, paralisado. Capítulo 5: Love & hate Logo depois do ocorrido no parque, um Ezra ainda perturbado pelo flashback volta para casa e encontra sua mãe conversando com David Marlow. Ele suspeita que os dois possam estar se aproximando demais, e interroga o homem do lado de fora da casa quando este resolveu que era hora de ir embora. A discussão acaba escalando rápido demais e Ezra derruba David no chão com um abalo sísmico involuntário, ameaçando-o voluntariamente com um bloco de terra em seguida até que ele fosse embora correndo. Elenco Principal * Ezra Yohannis (Eskinder) * Zenaye * Ephram * Eko * Rebekah * Mohammed * David Marlow Secundário * Taxista em Nova York * Norma (dona da 7th Ave. Donuts) * Sra. Benson (proprietária do apartamento Ophezra) * Eduardo Solís (Dudu) * Guadalupe * Cassiopeia (píton que Andreas deu de presente a Ophelia) Trilha sonora O título de cada capítulo de Solo é homônimo a alguma música que tem a ver com o conteúdo escrito. Abaixo você pode ouvir, em ordem, cada uma delas: Categoria:Spin-offs